To Bend A Rule
by Freehugs41
Summary: Courtney confronts Duncan after the first challenge of Total Drama Island but it may not go as smoothly as she wishes. Rated T because of light cussing towards the end. One-Shot.


**Okay, this is my first Total Drama Island fanfiction, so I hope you like it. If you don't, well, sorry. There isn't much I can change about that… you can deal. There's actually a funny story about how I wrote this. Okay, so I was bored and I wanted to read a fluffy DxC story, right? Well, I decided that I might as well just write something informal for just me to enjoy. And, before I knew it, I had two pages of dialog. Just dialog. So then, I went back and wrote the rest of the story and I ended up with a story worth posting. Which is a big deal for me. Trust me; this is attempt #43 at writing a Total Drama Island fanfiction, for me.**

**For the record I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of the associated things that belong to the people that do own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action. **

**Please enjoy the following one-shot:**

Bending the Rules: A Total Drama Island Fanfiction

"Duncan? I would like to talk to you." called a determined female voice into the clearing in the woods.

It was the afternoon of the day after the first challenge, and everyone on the island was attempting to distract themselves from their anxious thoughts of what the next challenge would bring. Ezekiel had gone home last night, and everyone was positive that they didn't want to be next. The campers were spread throughout the island, getting to know each other, and, in some cases, working on strategy. Not surprisingly, Courtney was one of those cases.

She had spent all day working on getting the team together. She started with Katie and Sadie, whom she easily convinced that under her leadership the team would have the best chances of winning. Then she apologized to Bridgette for her controlling behavior during the past challenge, and they became friends. She then discussed the importance of leadership with Tyler, Eva, DJ and Geoff, who all kind-of listened to her and kind-of agreed.

So, at this point there was only one person left. And, of course, she saved her biggest challenge for last. The juvenile delinquent that she_ knew_ had it out for her.

As soon as she called him, Duncan looked up from the tree he was tagging and smirked. He planned to irritate her as much as possible; there wasn't much else to do for fun anyway.

He replied, "Really? I'm shocked you had time in your busy schedule to take a break from bossing people around and talk to me."

Courtney rolled her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be easy; it would be like talking to a brick wall, an egotistical, self-centered brick wall. What made it the hardest was that, just a tiny part of her, was attracted to him, but she wouldn't even admit it to herself. He was a horrible, irritating creature that she wanted to distance herself from as much as possible; and no amount of hormones was going to change that.

"Listen, I know you dislike my leadership, but we need to work as a team if any of us wants to win. That requires _your_ cooperation."

Duncan knew he could have fun with this conversation. Courtney was one of those people whose buttons were easy to push, which made pushing them all the more fun. And pushing people's buttons was one of his favorite things.

"I don't know, cooperation isn't really my thing, babe, especially with some of your rules. You seriously need to loosen up. And, if you need any help with that, I might just be able to assist you in breaking some rules." he said, smiling and winking at her.

She could tell he enjoyed bothering her. And, if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was people who found enjoyment in irritating other people, and did nothing to benefit anyone.

Unable to stop herself, Courtney glared at him and said, "I hate you so much"

"Right back at 'cha, sweetheart"

"Good, then we're on even ground; I can't stand you and vice versa." she said, crossing her arms.

Duncan smiled and said, "Maybe I _could _stand you if you were a little less uptight, honey."

Courtney ignored the majority of his statement and rolled her eyes. Why should she care if he couldn't stand her? 'I'm better off avoiding him anyway' she thought. There was only one part of his statement that she thought was worth commenting on.

"I would prefer if you referred to me by my _name_, not one of your stupid terms of endearment."

"Well, darling, I like these 'terms of endearment' better then your name."

"I bet you don't even know my name."

'How could she expect anyone to forget _her_ name with as much yelling as she does?' he thought, knowing that her name was Courtney. But calling her by her name would ruin his fun, since that was clearly what she wanted. And if there was one thing he didn't plan on doing, it was giving her what she wanted.

"I have only known you for a day. But, maybe I'd like to get to know you a little better." Duncan said, winking.

He then slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It took her a brief moment to realize what he was doing before she pushed him off in disgust and removed herself from his grip.

"Get off of me!" Courtney shouted, taking an extra step away from him, "I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with you, or anyone else here for that matter. I'm here to win."

"So am I, princess." Duncan smiled.

Bothering her was a lot more entertaining then he thought it would be.

Courtney sighed in frustration and said, "Then let's make this easy on both of us and not fight with each other. We need to make our team work as well as possible."

"Oh, like you care about the team. I think you've got some other motivations for coming to talk to me." He said, knowing he was leading the conversation exactly where he wanted it.

"Oh, really? And what would those be?" Courtney asked, glaring at him and leaning in closer to his face.

"You dig me." Duncan smirked, moving in closer towards her face.

Courtney took a step back before answering his question, in a very annoyed manner.

"As if; like I said, I can't stand you in the least. Just avoid me and we won't have any conflict between us. And get every thought about pursuing a relationship with me out of your arrogant head, because it would never happen."

Duncan smirked and replied, "Whoa, are we being a little hypocritical here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you like me."

"This is like the third time we've been over this, Duncan; I do not, have not, and will not like you."

"Well that's too bad," he said, getting closer to her face, "Because I like you."

Courtney pushed him further from her

"Stay away from me, if you know what's good for yourself."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll make every moment that you're on this island absolutely miserable."

'She thinks highly of herself,' Duncan thought, 'I doubt she could ever do anything that could even come close to making me miserable.' He was very curious of what she planned on doing to him, so he asked, "And you plan on doing that how, darling?"

"You don't want to find out, _darling_." Courtney replied.

"Oh, I think I do. I might just have to break that rule, just to find out." Duncan said with a wink.

"You obviously have no respect for rules."

"Of course I don't, they're rules. They're meant to be broken."

"No, they're meant to keep our society from turning into complete chaos. But, it's pretty obvious you enjoy chaos."

Duncan smiled.

"Who doesn't?"

Courtney frowned at him and said, "_I_ don't, which is why you should avoid me."

"Or, maybe that's why I should spend every moment I can with you. I'll teach you how fun chaos can be." Duncan said, winking at her.

"I think I'll pass."

"Alright, your loss…"

"I think I can deal with that. Now go do something productive; our team needs to be well prepared for the challenges, and I don't think destroying trees is going to help anything."

"Oh, and now you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes, because I feel like this team needs a leader and, with my experience as a CIT, I'm our best prospect. If everyone just follows my leadership, we'll do very well in this competition."

"What makes you so sure that you're the best leader for our team?"

She was getting frustrated with him. He obviously didn't know who he was talking to. She was probably the best leader on the island, in her opinion. She was a CIT; all he did was break the law and get arrested. 'It's clear which of those two activities is more helpful in achieving any decent life-long goals. What could he possibly have that I don't?' she thought, glaring at him angrily.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're all book smarts and no street smarts, and it's pretty obvious which one will be more helpful in this competition."

"And what makes you think I have no street smarts?"

"Look at you. Anyone can see that you come from a rich family that wouldn't leave you unprotected for five minutes. That's probably the reason you're so uptight, because you have no idea what to do without 'order' and 'protection.'"

"I don't see anything wrong with being protected, Duncan. Now if you'll excuse me, _I _am going to do something worthwhile; you should do the same." Courtney said, turning her back to him and heading back towards the campgrounds.

"Goodbye, sweetheart" Duncan called after her, smirking.

Courtney turned around, before she got too far away, and said, "Remember, just stay away from me, and we'll be alright, okay?"

"We'll see…"

She just rolled her eyes, turned around, and walked back towards camp.

Duncan smirked as she walked away, feeling accomplished, until he became aware of a strange sensation in his stomach. 'Aw fuck' he thought, upon feeling the butterflies that were flapping around inside of him. It wasn't right; he couldn't have butterflies in his stomach from talking to her. 'I was kidding when I said I liked her' he thought, grunting in frustration and leaning up against a tree.

It was then he realized that he had a crush, and a huge one at that. That alone was shocking in itself, but it wasn't just any crush. He liked CIT girl. Of all the girls, he had to get a crush on her. Yeah, she was hot. But she was bossy and annoying as hell. To him, she was like a mixture of his father, his mother, his parole officer, and his 10th grade English teacher.

Duncan didn't like the thought of liking her, as irritating, stuck up, and bossy as she was. But for some reason, he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her as much as she would prefer. He might have to bend that rule, just a little.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Loathe it with a burning passion? Wish you hadn't ever wasted your valuable time reading this? Well, I need to know, my life depends on it (okay, maybe not). Please Review.**


End file.
